


In Vino Veritas

by Quarra, xantissa



Series: No Wolves Allowed [8]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard gets wrecked, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Don’t copy to another site, Dracula gets high, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Performance enhancing potions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, some gore, vampire porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: After a successful hunt, Geralt finds himself still under the effects of a large number of ability enhancing potions. In times past he would have slept it off, found a brothel, or just found another fight. But this time, Geralt has a better idea.He’s going to go pay Alucard a visit.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Quarra: This story takes place some time after Therapy Witcher. You might be able to read this as a stand alone fic? But honestly you should probably read No Wolves Allowed at the very least. It sets up a lot of context.

Geralt finished cutting out the maw from the Kayran’s cooling corpse. The thing was huge, all tentacles and slithering, olive green skin. In the center of all those limbs was a massive, devouring mouth with row after row of razor sharp teeth. The ring of muscle that kept that very impressive collection of teeth in order was large enough around to swallow a horse, but Geralt needed something to take back with him, proof of his deed. Otherwise he wouldn’t get paid. The fang lined mouth muscle would do just fine.

He wrapped the gristly, tooth studded flesh up, lashed it together into a bundle, and anchored it on his trophy hook. Not the largest trophy he’d ever taken, but certainly a messy one. His gloves were practically soaked in blood, and the splatter covered his armor. 

His own blood mingled with the monster’s; souvenirs from the many wounds he’d taken during the fight. They were long since healed, thanks to all the potions he’d ingested before the fight, but the evidence remained.

His muscles were trembling slightly and his heart still beat double fast in his chest. He felt hot, his blood pumping hard through his body. Magic tingled at his fingertips as his system was still stuck in overdrive. All just leftover effects of the potions and adrenaline from the fight. It wasn’t his first Kayran, he knew how to fight the beasts now, but it didn’t change the fact it was easily the biggest and meanest creature he ever killed.

In the normal course of events, Geralt might have headed back to town and turned in his prize right away. Or just camped out in the woods and meditated, burning off the power in his blood so he felt a bit more even, more normal. 

Prior to his meeting Dracula and Alucard, he might have found his way to a whore house. The various magical effects that his potions bestowed on him made Geralt want to rut like a beast, and he used to work his way through the brothels with relish. That wasn’t an option any more for several reasons; the most important of which being he just didn’t want to. 

He mulled things over while he gave his swords a quick wipe down. Geralt wanted to fuck out his frustrations, burn through the potions in his system in the best way possible.

A slow, wicked smile curved across his face. Nothing said he couldn’t head to the castle right away. One use of his wolf amulet and the portal would open, no matter where he was. Then he could go find Alucard and fuck him into the ground.

Just thinking about Alucard’s strong, slim hips in his hands, that glorious silver hair spread out, and the tiny little noises Alucard would make made Geralt grin like a madman. He had blood on his face, he was sure, and his eyes likely glowed with the faint shimmer of power. He probably looked half monster himself, but Geralt had the feeling that Alucard wouldn’t mind. Not one bit.

He set his gear to rights and pulled out the wolf amulet from under his armor. Its chain was a bit longer than that of his witcher’s medallion, and it hung easily from his hands in front of him. Geralt looked around. Then he spotted a place of deep shadow and walked over.

“Open the door for me,” he whispered to the wolf engraved on the pendent. “Take me home.”

The howl of the White Wolf was eerie in the now quiet shore. It ever appeared right in his sight, always called Geralt to him. When he turned, the shadows were deeper, almost endless where there should have been just a few feet of space before the rock incline began.

The White Wolf was there, standing calmly ten paces away from him, so white he all but glowed in the darkness. He was big for a wolf, but tiny compared to Alucard’s wolf form. Above all, it was the utter calm that radiated off the animal that was the shock. It stood there, calmly, patiently waiting for him. 

Once he began heading for it, the Wolf turned back to the shadow and started walking. It didn’t matter how fast Geralt walked or ran, he would never reach the softly glowing animal. It would always be just in front of him, slowly walking through darkness so thick he couldn’t see anything beyond the wolf in it. There was a sound, a wet squelching around his boots and the thick, acrid smell of blood that alarmed him the first few times he walked the portal. Alucard said not to ask and Dracula told him not to worry. Both had a pinched expression and Geralt decided not to press. The Wolf always showed up, always calm and patient, and always leading him through the thick darkness to the same place in the castle. The grey room with the medallion’s image carved into the floor.

The moment his boots hit the stone floor of the castle, Geralt was striding towards a door. The impressive portal room had many, but Geralt didn’t bother to pick a specific one. It wouldn’t have mattered. The castle took him where it wanted anyways.

“Castle, please take me to Alucard,” he asked roughly, just barely remembering his manners, stalking forward like he was on another hunt. It almost felt like he was, too. His blood sang and his heart raged in his chest. He felt powerful and dangerous, more than a match for Alucard’s impressive abilities. 

Alucard liked a strong hand and a bit of pain, something that suited Dracula fairly well. Geralt tended to be a bit gentler with his lovers, but right then, with the fight still screaming in his blood and his potions making him a little frenzied, Geralt was more than ready to be a bit rough.

The castle was kind. The moment Geralt got close to a door, it opened without a touch. He strode through as if on a mission.

It was a training hall, he could see that in a glance. The floor was wooden there, something of a rarity in the castle. There were training dummies lined up under the far wall, a scattering of different obstacles all over the room, and a pile of mats to the right. Alucard was over near the mats, his ridiculously long sword in hand and the blade still bare. He stood there panting and staring surprised at Geralt. He was dressed differently than usual, not the armored coat and heavy belts criss crossing his hips but a soft white shirt and dark pants that were clinging to his legs like second skin. His long gently curling hair was pulled back in a loose tail and little wisps escaped to stick to his flushed forehead.

Geralt didn’t pause, didn’t hesitate in the slightest. He stalked over, a wicked grin on his face and his eyes roaming up and down Alucard’s sweating form. Each curve and ripple of muscle was visible under those sinful pants and Geralt couldn’t wait to rip them off. 

“Geralt!” Alucard greeted, his voice high with surprise, and he lowered his sword so that the tip touched the floor.

The moment he was in range, Geralt shot out his hand and grabbed Alucard by the hair, dragging him into a filthy, burning kiss. He licked and sucked and nibbled, doing his best to steal the breath right from Alucard’s lungs, making it no secret just what he wanted to do to his lover. The whole time he kept his grip on Alucard’s hair vice tight, using it to force Alucard deeper into the kiss. As he ravaged that perfect, hot mouth, and fucked into it with his tongue, his other hand roamed across Alucard’s body, grabbing, very nearly clawing at the already sweat soaked skin. 

“Hi lover,” Geralt said roughly, finally breaking away from the kiss. His voice was barely a growl, and he couldn’t keep the feral smile from his face.

Alucard stared at him. His eyes were wide and mouth open as he too panted harshly. There was a flush building up on his cheeks and slowly creeping lower.

“...Hi,” Alucard answered after a beat, licking his lips and drawing Geralt’s eyes to them. Fuck, but he wanted _in_. Into Alucard’s mouth, into his body. Just _in_.

Geralt pulled on Alucard’s hair, fingers clenched tight in the silky mass, forcing his head back and baring his throat. He bit there, hard, and then licked up the whole length of Alucard’s throat. The moan he pulled out of that sweet mouth was more a feeling than a sound. 

He was just barely aware of the hands reaching for him, catching on his armor and holding on, but he didn’t stop to consider that. Didn't have the patience for it. Geralt reached down Alucard’s leg and hitched a hand under his knee, lifting him clear off the ground. Alucard gasped. His arms caught on Geralt’s shoulders even as his legs tightened on Geralt’s hips. 

“Wanna fuck you, eat you, ruin you,” Geralt growled, and then bodily hauled Alucard to the nearest door. He slammed Alucard into the wall next to it, grinding himself into that eager body, biting and already feeling around for where to start ripping those flimsy clothes off. The cotton ripped a little under his roving hands, letting out an incredibly satisfying sound. It took him a few minutes to pull his mouth away from all that quickly flushing skin, to stop sucking bruises into it.

“Castle, bedroom.” Geralt panted for a second, heart racing and pounding in his chest and his pants already uncomfortably tight. He just barely remember to say, “Please,” and hoped it would be enough to get them where he wanted them to be.

It must have been, because the door opened next to him. Inside lay Dracula’s lavish bedroom. The enormous bed was made up in reds and black this time. Smooth sheets spilled like liquid from it, already turned down and inviting. Black drapes were wrapped up artistically around the carved bed posts looking open ready to receive them.

There was a streak of blood and dirt on Alucard’s neck. Rubbed off from Geralt, no doubt. Upon seeing it, Geralt growled. Leaning in, he bit down hard on the mark, dragging a surprised groan out of Alucard. He could vaguely feel hands scrabbling for a better hold on his armor, fingers scratching chainmail and leather, but he didn't stop to help or to strip. He just needed to touch, to bite, to _fuck_.

In a last effort of self control, he tossed Alucard onto the bed, and then quickly stripped off his swords and trophy belt. The hook and its gruesome prize got tossed on the floor while Geralt’s twin swords were laid on a table. With practiced ease, he shrugged out of his upper armor and dropped that next to his swords, the metal studded leather clunking loud as it hit the hardwood. 

The whole time his eyes stayed glued to Alucard’s body, lovingly following each heavy, heaving breath. Those skin tight pants held nothing secret, and the bulge of Alucard’s hard cock was outlined in stark relief. He could smell the wetness of it too, the way Alucard was already dripping a little, just from how Geralt manhandled him.

“Fuck,” he cursed, wanting so much he wasn't quite sure what to do, “I want to fuck you, just spread your legs and _push in_ ,” he growled. A kaleidoscope of filthy images unreeled before his eyes, detailing out all the ways he could fuck, all the ways he could wreck Alucard.

“Gods,” Alucard murmured, eyes still wide and swallowed dryly. His throat clicked dryly as he braced his hands on the bed behind him. Then he crawled back, deeper onto the silk sheets.

Geralt had just enough mind left to strip off his shirt, soaked in sweat and blood from his earlier fight, and then he prowled towards the bed. He didn’t care about the dirt and blood smeared all over his own chest. There were more important things to think about, and he knew damn well Alucard probably wouldn’t care either. 

He bared his teeth again, and moved like he was hunting, slow, dangerous, and menacing. Every little hitch of Alucard’s breath, every nibble on those plush lips, made him hungrier. He wasn’t sure how sane he was in that moment as he stalked towards Alucard like the prey he was. All he knew was the _want_ , the desire that all but eclipsed any rational thought.

Slow and steady, he crawled onto the bed, never taking his eyes off of Alucard. He could see how the vampire fought the urge to move, saw the twitches as his body said, _flee!_ but his mind said, _wait!_ Long before Alucard thought he was in range, Geralt snapped out and grabbed his ankle, dragging him into Geralt’s embrace. He could tell it was a surprise by the loud yelp that accompanied the drag, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

Before Alucard could get his bearings, Geralt flipped him onto his stomach and ripped the shirt right off of him with a satisfying crack, tearing the fine material in half right down the back. Harsh red lines bloomed on Alucard’s skin as he dragged his nailed down that well lovely back. He loved how it made Alucard moan and squirm, how the hard muscles of his back flexed and stood up in sharp relief. He loved how the scent of sweat and sex had begun to mingle with the scent of blood on his clothes. Heat burned through him and his cock hardened even more.

“Pretty little wolf,” he cooed, and raked his nails across that beautiful flesh once more. “You’re still wearing too much.”

“Going to take it off me?” Alucard asked hoarsely, shifting and looking back at Geralt. Somewhere between the training room and the bedroom his hair tie had broken, letting his hair fell everywhere, down over his face and shoulders, and spreading out over the bed. 

Geralt couldn't help himself. He trailed his hand over the soft mass of it on Alucard’s shoulders and then grabbed. He twisted, pulling up hard enough on that mane of hair that Alucard had to arch his back hard to keep up with the pressure. The breathy ‘ah’ it forced out sent a fire of pure heat down Geralt’s spine and straight to his balls.

“Taking off might be a bit of an understatement,” he growled, letting go of that lovely hair abruptly and reaching for the waistband of Alucard’s soft pants. He caught two fistfuls of it and yanked, ripping it along the back. Alucard had nothing under them, not a single stitch, and Geralt licked his lips at the sight of pale, muscular ass now revealed in all its glory.

With one hand, Geralt grabbed one gorgeous ass cheek and pulled at it, revealing the fluttering hole hidden there. The way Alucard moaned at that made his breath hitch and his grip tighten. With the other hand, he dug through his belt pouches, grabbing a vial of oil. He bit off the wax seal and poured it right onto Alucard’s ass, dribbling it over his hole and down to his balls, causing Alucard to twitch and moan. Before the vial was even empty, he tossed it over his shoulder and unlaced his own pants. The sharp smell of flowers briefly permeated the room as the oil warmed up on Alucard’s flesh.

He ran a single finger through that slick pool, pausing to ever so softly rest over Alucard’s pulsing opening. Geralt took in the view. The way that sweet ass was just waiting, ready for him already. The way Alucard trembled under him, face buried in the sheets and hips jerking with the need to rut up against something. 

But that’s not what Geralt had in mind. Not even close.

Fast as a whip, he reached out and grabbed Alucard’s hair, forcing him up. He dangled from Geralt’s grip and his hands scrambled for purchase even as his knees slid further apart, letting Geralt closer. In the same movement Geralt thrust his achingly hard cock into that hot, tight little hole, tearing a scream out of Alucard. 

He bottomed out right away. His balls slapped hard against Alucard’s and he groaned at the clench against him, the way the tight channel twitched and fluttered around his cock. Alucard shuddered. His hands pawed at the silky sheets, clutching at them helplessly. 

Then Geralt decided to pause for just a second, just a quick breath. He ground against Alucard’s body, relishing the clench of his hole against his cock and the tight fit of it against him. So fucking tight, gods he wanted to cry with it.

If he was with a human lover, Geralt would have slowed down and tempered his lust with care, because he knew just how strong he was. With Alucard, he took no such precaution. The vampire could take it, and just as important, _liked it_ , too. Just that first thrust had him moaning like a whore and flailing at the bed under him, desperate to hold himself up, but unable to do so on the slick sheets. Each little movement only tightened his ass up more around Geralt’s cock, almost like he was trying to milk that hot length inside of him.

Geralt didn’t give him a chance to recover. He pulled out almost completely, hissing at the sensation of cool air hitting his cock. Then slammed himself back in, pounding into Alucard’s ass, groaning out loud at the feel of that silky, hot flesh sliding against his cock, caressing and squeezing him just right. He kept his grip on that beautiful hair tight, feeling the heat raising up off Alucard, and pulled it in as he thrust, forcing Alucard back onto his cock. Their hips met with a loud snap and Alucard’s body locked down hard on his cock when he pressed against the good spot.

“You are so hot,” Geralt said. His was voice low and rough and his heartbeat thunder in his ears. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of Alucard’s hip. He knew his grip was hard enough to bruise, but that would only serve to turn Alucard on more.  Geralt held Alucard still as he pulled back, dragging his cock out until the head of it was tugging right at the tightly clenching ring of muscle. 

Then he pulled out completely. As his cock slipped free he watched, mesmerised and lost in savage want, as that pretty little hole twitched and clenched on nothing before slowly closing. 

“So good, so perfect when I get inside you all the way.” He wasn’t aware of what he was really saying, lips dry and body slick with sweat. All he could think of was Alucard and what he wanted to do to him. 

Geralt pushed back in, stretching Alucard mercilessly, listening to the shuddering gasps as he pressed past the resistance and sank into that heat again. “So tight, squeezing me so good.” He couldn't have kept a slow pace even if he had wanted to. Instead he let his hips speed up and let the movements match his frantic heartbeat as liquid heat filled up his body. 

“No one like you.” He was gasping in rhythm with his thrusts. The angle wasn’t good enough, not deep enough. Geralt wanted more. Needed to hear every last, tiny little gasp as he pushed in as deep as he could. He pulled Alucard’s hips up, forcing his body to meet the rapid thrusts, all but deafened by the sound of skin slapping. 

Sooner than Geralt expected, Alucard arched his back with a choked back scream. His body locked down so hard on Geralt that he all but screamed along with him as Alucard came. The orgasm rolled through Alucard in waves that he could feel on his cock, with every tight, rhythmic clench on him. The scent of sweat and come hit him, stripping him of the last remnants of control, and he thrust mindlessly. He was already on the cusp of his own orgasm, so close that he could taste it.

When it came, it was like a tidal wave, powerful and overwhelming. The heat that had been building up in his groin raged through him as his cock pulsed in time with his heart; hot spurts of come filled up his lover, overflowing and drenching Alucard’s hot channel, swamping them both with pleasure. 

His heart beat as hard as a drum and he grinded his hips into that amazing ass. He couldn’t stop watching, not even a little. The beautiful soft skin was red now with finger marks and flushed pink where their bodies had slapped together. Little trails of slick had just started to ooze out around his cock, slicking them both up further and filling the air with the scent of sex. Geralt’s mouth was dry. He was sweating like mad and panting from the effort, but he was still hard, still ramped up so much he could barely stand being in his skin. This was why Geralt had a tendency to go through lover after lover, especially after a fight. His potions made him impossibly dangerous in battle, but also made him insatiable in bed.

“Not done with you yet, pretty wolf. Gonna fuck you ‘til you cry, ‘til you can’t think or breathe. Gonna make you pass out, still getting fucked, sloppy and open, my come leaking out of you for days after,” he groaned, high on his own words as he rocked his hips into that tight, clenching body.

“Oh God,” Alucard moaned. He dug his fingers into the bedspread, getting a better grip on the silk sheets, and then he pushing his hips back at Geralt.

With such a pretty offer like that, Geralt had to oblige. He pulled Alucard’s hips up, deepening the arch of his back. Gods, but that view was pretty. His gaze roamed across the hard, well defined swell of Alucard’s muscles, down to the pert ass, and between the pale cheeks. There he could see how desperately tight that rim was, stretched around Geralt’s cock. Small traces of come continued to leak out between them, just barely trickling down to Alucard’s balls. 

“Not wet enough, yet,” Geralt said under his breath. “We should fix that.” Then he thrust back in, careful to hit that perfect spot inside,  and pounded tight into that sensitive nerve bundle. Alucard shrieked and squirmed, uselessly thrashing against the fierce grip Geralt had on his hair. 

“Now this is an amazing view to come home to.” The dark, raspy voice from behind them was a jolt of surprise.

Dracula.

“We live to please,” Geralt said with a savage smile. Knowing Dracula was there to watch them made the pleasure of the act all the sweeter. He rammed his cock deep inside of Alucard, pulling back hard on his hair again, and forcing another hoarse scream from his throat. “Isn’t that right?”

Alucard moaned, low and wanton, before swallowing loudly and managing a raspy, “Yes.” With that little word, Alucard’s body tightened up again, squeezing down on Geralt’s cock so hard he swore he could see stars.

“I can see that.” The voice was closer, then there was a touch on Geralt’s shoulders. Fingers slid up his tensed up arms to his neck. “It is a beautiful effort.” Geralt could hear the smile in Dracula’s voice, the underlying heat of it. He shuddered when he felt Dracula fit himself against his back. “Is that the best you can do, witcher?” Dracula goaded, nosing at Geralt’s neck. “That hole looks entirely too tight yet.” Geralt shuddered as he felt the hot, moist breath on his sweaty skin. “Put your back into it, hmm?”

Geralt could feel how Alucard quivered under him. Those lovely legs spread ever so slightly wider, encouraging him. Giving Geralt all the permission he needed to let go and _take_ what he wanted. That one little act broke Geralt’s mind a bit.

The savage grin on Geralt’s face grew wider, and he hauled Alucard’s head up by the hair. In the same movement, he shoved an arm under one leg and lifted. Alucard was still impaled on his cock, and the new position let the vampire's full weight sink down, forcing that cock in as deep as it would go. He held Alucard’s body easily, bouncing him up and down like a doll, giving him no room or time to control any aspect of the rough fucking. Alucard practically wailed against him. His body was burning hot and sweat dripped down his back and neck. Geralt licked a line up his shoulder, savoring the salty sweetness of it.

“Nice,” Dracula’s rough voice murmured against his neck before the tips of Dracula’s fangs pressed against the sensitive skin there. “Show him what you want, that you are strong enough to _use_ him like he wants you to.”

Alucard’s arm flailed, catching onto Geralt head and holding on tight as Geralt thrust up into him, filling him up until they both could barely breathe with how good it felt. Alucard clenched down even harder on him with every thrust. His body was held perfectly tense to keep up with the position but he did nothing to stop Geralt, nothing to deny he loved this. Loved being used roughly, brutally even. Geralt was panting from the effort and his muscles burned as he lifted Alucard's weight and dropped it onto his cock with a faint squelch, over and over again.

“Geralt,” Alucard said softly, panting hard. His cock was hard again and slapping against his belly every time Geralt lifted him up. “ _Oh_.” 

The ragged moan was like a line of fire down Geralt’s back, making his cock grow even harder and stoking the fire within him higher.

Geralt adjusted the angle of their movement again, making sure that he was giving Alucard as much stimulation as possible. He wanted to see Alucard come like that, suspended and untouched, unable to do anything but scream his pleasure out. When those little gasps hit a higher note, when they came out that much more ragged, he knew he was on target.

“Wreck him,” Dracula hissed just before his fangs sunk in to his neck. The pain of the bite mixed with the pleasure rampaging through his body and Geralt’s vision whitened out. The sharp feel of the teeth in his neck, the sensation of blood being pulled up, the pleasure being pushed into him, and the tight clutch of Alucards body on his cock - all of that mixed together into one, throbbing sensation and Geralt screamed. He held Alucard’s body tight and still as he fucked into him, hard and fast, all but senseless and chasing his own imminent orgasm.

He came like that, with Dracula’s fangs in his neck and his body plastered to Geralt’s back, with Alucard hard and squirming against his front. On instinct, Geralt ground in deep as his cock spurted another load of come into Alucard’s sweet ass, making everything wetter. Pleasure took over his body, over his mind, as throbbing sparks of ecstasy flashed behind his eyes, rolling through him like a tidal wave. Everything was hot and hard and tight, and his throat hurt from the ragged cries of ecstasy that were being ripped out of him.

When he came back from the fuzzy, amazing place of post orgasmic bliss, he relaxed his arms and let Alucard slide off his lap. His lover was all liquid and his body slick with sweat. Every single breath made his chest heave, like he’d been running for miles. Geralt relaxed his fingers in Alucard’s hair, letting go of that brutal tension that had held Alucard in place. The lack of that hold allowed Alucard to flatten himself on the bed, looking for all the world like he was half melted with pleasure. Alucard thrust his hips against the silky sheets with a moan, and he reached down between his legs. 

Geralt was still reeling from the orgasm, from the bite that was already all but healed, as Dracula licked at his neck and rumbled in quiet laughter. Despite the amazing orgasm, Geralt was still shivering with adrenaline, with energy he needed to spend somehow.

But it wasn’t his arm that reached to stop Alucard from stroking himself. It was Dracula’s. Dazed, Geralt watched as Dracula pulled Alucard’s hand away with a quiet, chiding murmur.

“I’m sure Geralt can get you to come on his cock.” Still holding that arm immobile, Dracula sneaked his other hand down to where Geralt and Alucard were joined. Weather it was the potions or the orgasm that made Geralt’s skin so oversensitive, he couldn’t tell. But each trailing touch of Dracula’s hand lit up against his skin, causing his breath to catch in his throat. The sensation was amplified when Dracula wrapped his fingers around the root of Geralt’s cock and squeezed tight.

Geralt moaned, letting his head fall back. His hips thrust hard into that grip and the wet, smooth body beyond beyond. 

“It’s plenty big enough, isn’t it?” Dracula asked.

On Geralt’s next thrust, Dracula aligned one of his fingers with his cock, tight enough it slid into that stretched little hole right along with him. He didn’t know who moaned louder, him or Alucard. His own eyesight went fuzzy at the sight of that rough finger against his cock, _inside_ Alucard.

“Show me how well you can fuck him,” Dracula said quietly, breathy almost, right into Geralt’s ear. “Show me how pretty he can look when he’s fucked by a beast.”

Then Dracula moved, crawling over the bed, naked and unselfconscious, his body a personification of power and sensuality. He settled himself beside Alucard’s head, hard but not paying attention to his own thick cock, just to Alucard’s sweaty hair. Geralt moved slowly again, pushing into Alucard in slow, deep thrusts as Dracula pushed the damp strands of hair away from Alucard’s face. Careful as could be, he shifted Alucard so that Geralt could look at him. His face was flushed dark pink and his golden eyes were glassy and liquid. There was barely any color to them; his pupils had dilated so wide that the gold was all but lost to the black around it. His lips were open and he was panting hard; a trace of drool was just barely visible at the corner of his mouth.

“You look so pretty right now.” Dracula made sure Alucard’s face was clear of all the hair, fingers oh so careful on his face.

“Touch me,” Alucard rasped, hips working against nothing.

Dracula smiled, leaning in and said, in the most gentle and loving voice Geralt heard from him yet, “No.”

Geralt couldn’t help but laugh incredulously at the contrast of actions and words. 

“You are so _mean_ ,” Geralt said, surprised by how wrecked his own voice was.

Dracula was still focused solely on Alucard. Their eyes locked and he murmured gently, “So pretty when you’re desperate.” He was petting Alucard in long strokes, from his head to his back, where the skin was slick with sweat. “So pretty all stretched out on that thick cock.”

The longer Geralt watched those two, the higher the unreleased desire in his chest ramped up. The potions were still thick in his blood, ramping up his healing, his vigor, and his magic. Everything tingled. His heart beat double time as he spread his hands on those pert little ass cheeks. He squeezed them, enjoying the reflexing clench on his cock. Then he stretched them apart again, looking at the way Alucard’s pink hole was all stretched around him.

He started moving again, and his breath hitched at the way it felt. Pleasure shivered up his spine at the slick, wet slide. With each thrust, Alucard trembled and pressed back into him, moaning wretchedly as he strained for his own release. 

The sound their bodies made was obscene, so wet and slick. Each push forced a little of the mess inside of Alucard out and down his legs. The scent of sex was so thick in the air it made Geralt dizzy, and only served to spiral up his desire more. His senses were in overdrive, scent and touch and hearing all crowding into his mind. His skin so sensitive that he was hyper aware of every draft of air, every moan, and every twitch of Alucard’s body against him.

“Fuck,” Geralt moaned. He couldn't help but curse as his heart sped up. Pleasure coiled in his balls, pulling them tight as he watched his cock slide in and out of that lovely little hole. “I can see my come leaking out of you,” Geralt said, his voice wrecked. “You are so messy already.” He ran his thumb over that stretched out rim, the calluses scraping over the sensitive, abused skin there. “Wet and loose.” 

Alucard twitched and shuddered. He had tensed up hard, but weren’t quite there yet. 

Geralt sped up. His own pleasure had grown rapidly and heat coiled tightly in his groin. He’d come twice already, so he knew that the third one would take a while. But Alucard was fantastic; so good and so perfect that he was breaking Geralt with it.

“He’s been going so hard at you,” Dracula said, still petting Alucard softly. 

Alucard held on to Dracula’s thigh, sweaty and desperate, and pressed his cheek to that powerful muscle. His hair spilled over Dracula’s hard cock where it lay against his thigh, untouched and so swollen. “You won’t be able to close after he’s done with you.” The stroking hand was so damn gentle against Alucards head and back. “I wish you could see him.” Dracula seemed unaware of how desperately Alucard was gasping and straining. “He looks like a beast, a barbarian right now. I can see how his muscles are straining, how dirty he is with blood and dirt and sweat. How he didn’t even bother to take off most of his armor to give it to you.”

Alucard whined, jerking with every powerful stroke into his body, and he held onto Dracula with a white knuckled grip.

“You love it don’t you, how beastly he is with you. Love how he forces you down and makes you take it.” 

By now Alucard was just sobbing. He pushed hard against every thrust, begging with his body more than with his words. Geralt growled and snapped his hips harder into Alucard’s body. But he couldn't do this, couldn't leave Alucard _wanting_ like this any longer. He slid one hand under Alucard’s body to that wet, straining cock, and gripped it tightly. 

Alucard screamed, bucking and thrashing under him and clenching down so hard that Geralt had to curse. He’d barely given Alucard two strokes before he was coming. That cock in his hand swelled, pulsing, twitching, and spilling come as Alucard's body locked up. Every muscle stood in sharp relief as he strained against his release, and he screamed into the meat of Dracula’s thigh. 

The moment stretched on before Alucard sagged down into the bed. He was sweaty and panting hard and his face was buried into Dracula’s hands and leg. 

Geralt followed him down, sensing his own orgasm was just around the corner. He plastered himself to Alucard’s back and nosed at his neck for a moment, finding just the right spot. Then he bit down hard right at the nape as he let his hips go into overdrive. He pounded into Alucard’s pliant, sobbing body until his own orgasm came crashing over him.

He stayed there sheathed in Alucard’s scorching heat, teeth still tight on Alucard’s neck, and gently rocked his hips in time to every pulse of come that he shot into that already sloppy, wet hole. It was dripping out now in little streams, soaking down into the bed spread, and filling the air with the heavy aroma of sex.

“So beautiful,” Dracula said quietly. The smile was audible in his voice, and Geralt felt a hand on his head, gently pulling his hair away from his face. He wanted to turn into it, but Alucard lay trembling under him. Even though Geralt was finally starting to go soft, he found it hard to release his hold. He loved the feeling of Alucard’s shaking body under him, that sweet skin in his mouth, so vulnerable, ready and waiting for whatever action Geralt wanted to take. 

He growled happily, and nosed a little further into the base of Alucard’s skull, teeth gently worrying at the skin clamped between them. If he’d been speaking, he would have screamed, _mine_. 

But if Alucard belonged to anyone, he belonged to both Dracula and Geralt, and Dracula’s hands on them reminded Geralt of that fact. Lucky for him, in this matter Dracula didn’t seem to mind sharing. 

“Look at those teeth, that bite. Lovely. My pretty, feral, little wolf. Both of you did so well, were so breathtaking.” Dracula’s voice continued to rumble over them, a happy, quiet counterpart to Geralt’s thundering heart and Alucard’s labored breathing. 

It took a while longer, but eventually Geralt released his bite on Alucard’s neck. Pain lanced through his jaw and he had to wonder just how tightly he’d been biting, and for how long. A deep bruise had formed on Alucard’s neck, lined with red teeth marks. Geralt couldn’t help but be pleased even though he knew the mark wouldn’t last. He licked over the spot, careful to run his tongue lovingly over each part of it, and sucked in the sweet taste of skin and sweat. His nose was buried in Alucard’s glorious, sweat damp hair, and he breathed deep the soft smell of his body. Through it all, Dracula’s careful hands petted them, picking away stray hairs, and bringing warmth to their sweat soaked bodies. 

Slowly, achingly slowly, he slid his hips back and pulled his soft cock out of Alucard, sending a rush of fluids down between them. Despite the sensation, Alucard didn’t so much as moan. That was when Geralt realized that he’d fallen asleep, or passed out, face still buried into Dracula’s thigh. 

He smoothed a trembling hand down Alucard’s back. Geralt felt wobbly. His body ached, not only from all the vigorous activity, but also the comedown from the various potions wearing off. He knew from experience that most of ones that enhanced his combat abilities had likely faded already, but Swallow and Tawny Owl were probably still coursing through his system. 

As soon as he sat up, Dracula pulled Alucard up to curl into Dracula’s side, then held an arm out for Geralt.

“Sit with me, my savage wolf.”

It was around that time that Geralt realized he was still half clothed. Half clothed and sticky with sweat and blood and come. He looked himself up and down, and nodded tiredly to Dracula.

“Gotta…” He waved a hand at his clothes.

“If you want, but hurry. Don’t leave us waiting longer than needs be. I want to hold you.” Dracula’s words were admonishing, but his voice was still warm and easy, and Geralt found himself nodded along. 

He forced his body to cooperate and with practiced hands he worked off his boots, belts, knives, and pants. The whole pile got shoved off the side of the bed, and then Geralt turned back to his lovers. The exhausted prowl across the bed was a parody of his earlier stalking of Alucard. He crawled slowly and every limb felt like lead. 

Patient as the mountains he loved so much, Dracula just waited, one arm stretched out. Ready to pull Geralt into his side right next to Alucard. 

It was hard not to stare at Alucard’s wrecked body. Bruises littered his hips and angry red scratches lined his back and sides. Come spilled down his legs, still actively dripping out of him even now. Geralt wished he had enough energy to crawl between Alucard’s legs and lick him clean. To push his tongue into him until he got all the traces of himself from that lovely, wrecked hole.

As Geralt got close, he saw that Dracula was still hard; his thick cock lay nestled against his hip, leaking slightly. Geralt nosed down, exhausted, but eager to put his mouth to good use. He loved how Dracula smelled, the heavy, musky scent that was underlaid with the scent of ashes and new wood burning. He knew he could just suck and Dracula would move his head where it needed to be.

But Dracula stopped him. Instead, he pulled Geralt up so his head was pillowed on Dracula’s shoulder, the muscle there warm and soft under him.

“No. We’d wake Alucard. Better to let him sleep. You exhausted him, savage wolf. It was a delight to watch.” Dracula sounded so pleased with him, so infinitely happy, that it made Geralt want to preen.

Dracula was not one to be very affectionate most of the time, so the rare displays of affection were especially valuable. Geralt listened to the praise falling so easily from Dracula’s lips and basked in it, happy to be appreciated. It was so rare for people to say anything  good about witchers, this was a nice change. Warmth, slow and fragile, unfurled in his chest.

Geralt pulled himself up enough to drag Dracula’s head lower and kiss him, chest full to bursting with giddy happiness. The kiss started slow and lazy, Dracula oddly not fighting him for dominance. Instead he seemed pleased with just this, with the slick slide of their lips together and the teasing battle of tongues.

Driven by some instinct to always be at least a little contrary, Geralt pushed for more, for a deeper kiss, taking control of it and slowly fucking Dracula with his tongue like he never got to do. He expected the vampire to turn the stakes around, as he was wont to do, expected to spark the insatiable hunger any second now. It didn’t happen though. Dracula made a soft, almost purring sound in his chest, shifted his arm to help support Geralt’s head, and let him have all control of the kiss.

The oddness of this behavior finally registered with Geralt. He pulled back, searching Dracula’s face for explanation of that sudden change.

It took a moment for him to notice simply because he didn’t expect to ever see it, but Dracula’s pupils were expanded. When Geralt shifted, it took Dracula a moment to focus on Geralt’s face again, his eyes not tracking quite right. Dracula seemed completely unconcerned with it but Geralt’s heart thumped as sudden surge of adrenaline chased away the lethargy.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, moving his hand to Dracula’s neck, trying to check his pulse - slow and steady thank the Gods.

“Hmm?” Dracula again focused on petting his lovers, his hand trailing down Geralt’s back. 

“You are not acting like yourself.” Geralt wondered when it started and couldn’t tell. He was too focused on chasing his own pleasure, on fucking Alucard into the ground to pay attention to Dracula. Now he felt the sharp sting of guilt follow up the worry.

“Oh.” Dracula made a dismissing motion with the hand that was until then busy petting Alucard’s head. “I’m high. Or drunk, maybe. I don’t fully remember the sensations, but it seems to fit.”

Drunk.

Dracula was _drunk_.

“How?” Geralt pressed, a million scenarios unfolding in his mind. Was he poisoned? Was he in trouble? Was there trouble?

Dracula smiled, just a smirk curling up the corner of his lips, still lazy and relaxed like a well sunned cat.

“Your blood.” Dracula looked at Geralt’s neck where the bite was long since healed due to his potions. “It was full of something that gave quite a kick.” He seemed to consider it for a second. “I liked it.”

Geralt’s blood. Potions. His blood was fucking toxic as hell after he juiced himself up like a madman for the fight with the Kayran. Geralt closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Dracula’s shoulder. He should have thought, should have considered that such a high toxicity level might affect a blood drinker that sampled the cocktail.

“Fuck.” 

Dracula chuckled. “Yes, you did. Quite amazingly, too.”

He stayed with his face pressed into Dracula’s shoulder and tried to remember that Dracula _could not_ die. It didn't matter that Geralt had enough poison in his system to kill several regular beings, because Dracula was uniquely powerful.

The slow, pleased petting through his hair and down his back continued, and Geralt found the tension draining out of him almost against his will. 

He took a breath. “This won’t hurt you, will it?”

“My savage, little wolf worried for me?” Dracula chuckled quietly, and scritched his nails into Geralt's scalp. The soft scratching was an unexpectedly wonderful feeling, and Geralt couldn’t help but turn his head into it. “Potent as your blood is like this, the effect shouldn’t last for very long. Pity.”

With that knowledge, the last little bit of tension eased out of Geralt. He found himself basking in Dracula’s gentle affection once again. 

“You took Alucard apart so well,” Dracula cooed softly. “He loved every second of it. Such a pleasure to watch. It’s so very strange how you have managed to bring such unexpected things out of us both.” 

That caught Geralt’s attention. “Oh?”

Dracula hummed an affirmative and continued his gentle onslaught. “I did not expect to ever feel such soft pleasures again. Nothing beyond the cold joy of revenge well served. But there was Alucard. And now you as well. It is quite...puzzling.”

A powerful surge of pleasure and pride filled Geralt up, and he snuggled in closer. He wrapped an arm around Alucard’s exhausted body and pulled him in tighter, too, surrounding him with warmth. Their scent filled his nose and his head, until all he could perceive was the smell of sex and sweat mixed with the undercurrent of frost, blood, and smoldering fire.

“You’re very…” Geralt searched for the right word, tried to put a name to what he was seeing. “Relaxed like this.”

That just netted him another pleased grumble.

Geralt thought about the kiss, about how Dracula seemed content to let Geralt do as he pleased. The possibilities for that spiraled out in his mind, both exciting and alluring. But there was the simple fact that pushing Dracula in this state might mean pressing him beyond what he wanted. On the other hand, Dracula did seem awfully aware of what was going on for an addled person.

He worried the problem over in his mind.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Dracula said quietly to him, every word still layered with satisfaction, bringing back the image of a well fed cat.

Geralt paused before answering, careful to gather his thoughts. “You are so very relaxed. Relaxed enough that you might let me please you...in whatever manner I see fit.”

That actually earned him a chuckle. “And are you ready for such an endeavor? Truly, I am impressed with your stamina.”

A solid point, and accurate too. A fight with a Kayran followed by the long, brutal fucking had left Geralt more than a little exhausted. Pleased, yes, and sated in many ways, but likely not able to give Dracula the experience that he wanted to. He wanted to show his lover just how pleasurable it could be to let someone else care for him.

“Not tonight,” Geralt said with great reluctance. “But maybe another night. If you wanted it.”

“Ah, my cautious, pretty wolf. There is nothing you can do to me that I do not allow to happen.” Dracula laughed again, obviously extremely amused. There was an edge to the sound though, a satisfied baring of teeth that only comes from being absolutely confident of one’s power. Almost like a flexing of claws. “Chivalrous of you to be so careful though.”

The possibilities swam through Geralt’s mind, but again the gentle, repetitive petting was too relaxing to resist. He found his mind drifting away, lulled to sleep by kind words in his ear, warm bodies in his arms, and careful hands on his skin.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me see that pooooooooorrrrnnn, that porn, porn, porn, porn, pornnnnn.


End file.
